Again (Gumi x Yuma Twoshot)
by AlfaBetaGregor
Summary: Gumi was the best chess player in the school. That is, until Yuma came and took over the first place. Gumi has been desperately trying to defeat him, and to make Yuma play with her they make bets. Can Gumi beat Yuma and take back the ace title? Gumi x Yuma, rated MA, Lemon in the second act.
1. Act 1

'Uuurgh!' I groaned angrily and punched the table with my fist. 'This cannot be real!'

'Give up, Gumi!' laughed Yuma, half happily, but mainly to annoy me. 'You will _never_ beat me!'

We were sitting in front of each other. The chess team's room we were in is really creatively decorated: the black and white curtains are covered by white and black chess pieces, the walls are painted with chess table patterns, half of the tables are white, the other half are black and they are placed like the fields of a chess board.

In the back of the classroom, in glass cabinets several large, golden and silver chess trophies, diplomas and medals were resting. I love being in this room, playing chess or just simply sitting here alone, but ever since Yuma came here I cannot enjoy spending my sweet time here.

I've been in the school's chess team ever since the very first day I attended this school. Several of the chess prizes have the name "Gumi Megpoid" on them, and they rest in the glass cabinet purely because of me. I used to be the ace of the chess team and the best chess player of the school - until _he_ came.

Yuma smirked at me from the table's other side. My face heated up, and I turned away from him. Man, I absolutely HATE this guy! He is smug, annoying and a real peacock! He always wears that stupid tracking suit sweater coat above his school uniform, he doesn't knot his tie, he keeps his silky, short pink hair spiked up under his white beanie, his amber eyes always have this mischievous look... Geez, Gumi, don't get carried away!

'You remember our little bet, don't you, Gumi?' asked Yuma, leaning foward and elbowing on the chess board. 'You do, don't you?'

'Hmmph!' I blowed with my nose.

'You promised, Gumi~' he sang.

'HMMPH!' I blowed louder and more angrily.

On the other hand, I clearly knew that Yuma was right. After he came here, we played almost every day, and every time he bet me to the ground. I've never managed to score a win against him, not even once!

In itself, this wouldn't really disturb me, if it wasn't Yuma. Every time he beats me, he always puts on this annoying yet charming smirk and tries to flirt me! I know that I'm a girl prettier than most of the other girls in my age, but if I say I don't like a guy, I really mean it.

And I _definitely_ NOT like Yuma!

Not even a bit!

Understood?

'Gumi~' Yuma sang my name.

'Fine!' I exclaimed, being really irritated.

Yuma's smirk grew even wider. Damn that smirk! He was perking up my senses, right in front of him!

'Then...' he leaned foward. 'From today on for two months, I'll call you Goofy Gumi, even in front of everyone!'

I nodded angrily. When making the bet, I asked Yuma that if I win he'll stay away from the cless room for two month, and offering him that he can call me by "Goofy Gumi", even in front of others. I was in great shape today, and since I was sure I'd win, I accepted the bet without hesitation.

Yuma defeated me in less than one and a half minute.

'I guess I'm going now, Goofy Gumi' said Yuma, standing up. 'See ya!'

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving me alone with the scattered chess pieces. I was just sitting there, boiling in silence and frustration.

'I'll _definitely_ defeat you, Yuma' I grubmled. 'I swear on that.'

-THE NEXT MORNING-

'Okay, I'm ready!' I lightly slapped my face with my palms. 'Fight, Gumi, fight!'

My silent battlecry turned into a large yawn. I'm really sleepy, but excited at the same time. I was up the whole night, playing online chess with people all around the world. I usually only resort to this before national competitions, but against a formidable foe such as Yuma I cannot take any more risks.

I noticed Yuma climbing up the stairs from the corner of my eyes, and before he could notice me I slipped in the room and hid behind the open door. Yuma walked in without suspecting anything. I quickly slammed the door behind him, making Yuma turn around.

'What's up, Goofy Gumi?' he asked, surprised.

His eyes grew wide when I locked the door. I walked in front of him and poked his chest with my index finger. He was one and a half head taller than me, so I couldn't reach higher.

'Again!' I said strictly.

'What "again"?' he asked, curiously.

'Play with me again!' I said. 'And let's make a bet again! This time I'll win!'

'If that's what you want...' Yuma sighed, tossed his bag on the floor and sat down, in front of the board.

'So, what's the bet about?' he asked, as I was sitting down.

'If I win, you'll stay away from the chess club for three months and you stop calling me "Goofy Gumi"!' I said.

'And what if I win?' he smiled, like he has already won. 'What will I get?'

'W-whatever you want!' I said, a bit louder than I intended.

'Whatever, huh?' Yuma sat back, pondering loudly. 'Then...'

He gave me a large and sinister smirk, and my heart skipped a beat. That smirk will kill me one day!

'...if I win, I can do anything I want to you!' he said, triumphantly.

My face went beet red in less than a second. Yuma was studying me, and I felt like he was looking through my clothes. I instinctively covered my chest and blushed even more.

'B-but n-nothing p-p-perverted!' I stammered. 'I won't t-take my clothes off or anything!'

'Don't worry' he whispered on a honey-sweet voice. 'I don't intend to do adult things to you. Just one small, harmless thing...'

My heart was about to jump out of my chest. I knew that I shouldn't accept this bet, but something inside me yelled "Do it! Just do it!".

'Deal' I said, stretching my hand out.

'Deal' smirked Yuma, shaking my hand. 'You start.'

I confidently made my first move, and when I saw his first move, I planned a checkmate in six steps.

In less than thirty seconds, Yuma defeated me.

'Checkmate!' he smiled.

'NO FREAKING WAY!' I popped up.

I cannot believe it! He literatelly defeated me using the textbook method! It has never worked on me before, so why now? Uurgh, why can't I just win against this guy?

'So this is 68-0 for me' Yuma leaned back. 'Well, a deal is a deal, right?'

Yuma was smirking even wider. I knew that this was a bad idea. I knew it, so why... Why did I accept it?

'Goofy Gumi~' he sang my name. Damnit!

'Okay!' I exclaimed. 'What do you want?'

Yuma stood up, walked around the table, rested one of his arms on it and leaned foward. He was so close to my face that I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks.

'I want yooou... to make out with me for thirty seconds' he whispered, slowly and seductively.

I was staring at him for a few seconds. When what he said finally kicked in, my face took on the color of a mellow tomato.

'KNOCK IT OFF, YUMA!' I yelled him.

Without waiting for him to say anything, I turned around and attempted to leave the classroom. However, my shoulder was pulled back forcefully. Yuma spinned me around, and before I knew it I was pinned against the wall by his large and solid body.

'Move!' I yelled at him.

Yuma however didn't even flinch. His arms were caging me, pressing me tightly against the wall and blocking all of my escape paths. He leaned close and placed his mouth right next to my burning ear.

'Do you hate me that much, Gumi?' he whispered in my flaming ear.

I placed my hands on his chest, trying to push him away. But my arms - for some reason - were suddenly weak, and his body was solid and immoble. From this close, I clearly felt the warmth radiating from his body. His warm breath tickled my flaming face.

'N-no' I admitted, still blushing. 'I only hate when you mock me.'

'Do you like being teased?' Yuma's voice was quiet but really seductive.

Adrenaline rushed through my veins. My arms were getting goosebumps and my whole body was shaking. His amber eyes were looking at me, igniting my face. I turned away my eyes from him, but I couldn't hide from his gaze. I felt like I was unable to lie.

'O-only if you tease me...' I breathed out. Seriously, what was wrong with me?

Yuma chuckled quietly. My body was on fire. I've never been this close to a boy before. It only felt uncomfortable at first, but now it was more pleasant... and sort of safe.

'Don't worry, Gumi' he whispered into my ear. 'It'll be over in thirty seconds, okay?'

I weakly nodded. Both my mind and my body refused to move. An unfamiliar urge was raising within me: the desire to have Yuma here and now...

Yuma placed his palm on my flaming face, making me look up at him. He was towering above me with what felt about a hundred feet. His thumb pushed away a few green bangs from my face. His palms are so large, yet they're so caring. He always touches the chess pieces with great care, and now he was touching me the same way.

'Yuma...' I whispered, breathing out.

In an instant, Yuma jammed his lips against mine. I grabbed his shirt with my hands and closed my eyes. I gave up on escaping. I wasn't getting out of this soon. I didn't want either.

At first the kiss was soft and gentle, but soon it turned rough. I started kissing back, making Yuma press his mouth against mine harder. He slid one of his big palms on the small of my back and started rubbing it gently.

'Mmmm' I moaned quietly.

I felt something wet moving on my bottom lip. I gasped for air when I realized that it was his tongue. Was Yuma asking for permission to enter? Should I let him in? I don't know...

My body acted instead of me. My mouth slowly opened and Yuma quickly shoveled his tongue in. He rubbed his tongue against my teeth, my gum and when he found my tongue, he wrapped his tongue around mine, making me moan loudly in pleasure. He was rough, yet it felt so good...

I shut my eyes tightly and just enjoyed the kiss. This is my first one, and I'm doing it with Yuma, my greatest rival and my hugest crush...

Yuma suddenly broke the kiss and pulled away, leaving me staring at him dumbfounded. When he saw my look, he chuckled.

'The thirty seconds are over' he smiled. 'I am a man of my words, you know?'

I just continued staring at him, unable to say a word. The taste of his saliva was still lingering in my mouth. For some reason, I missed it, and I wanted it back.

While he was still caging me with his arms, I pulled my hands away, crossed them in front of my chest and pouted at him angrily. Yuma chuckled and pressed his forehead against mine.

'I hope you know, Gumi, that I only flirt with you because I really love you' he said.

I didn't answer. I've already admitted myself that I have a crush on Yuma. However, right now I was too angry at him to give him the pleasure of admitting my defeat. If he wants me to say it, he needs to make up first. Maybe if he kisses me, I'll forgive him.

Still pressing his forehead against mine, Yuma looked at me with his shining amber eyes.

'Ever since I first saw you, Gumi, I've been in love with you' he said, playing with my hair. 'At first, I thought that it was a harmless crush. You are beautiful, Gumi. Your soft, wavy, forest-colored hair, your emerald eyes, your pretty face, your rosy skin, your developed body, the swimming googles you always wear on the top of your head... they just stole my eyes.'

'Then, when I started talking to you, I noticed something else. You aren't just beautiful and attractive. You are also smart, funny, persistent, stubborn, you have both brains and emotions... something no other girl I know has. This was when my harmless crush turned into deep love towards you.'

'You never give up. You never back down. You never surrender. Even if you've never managed to defeat me, you always came back, day by day, to play with me and defeat me. Your face when you challange me, your face when you play chess, your flustrated face when you lose... they are all adorable.'

'I wanted you to love me as much as you love chess. Around my 50th win against you, I actually thought about losing on purpose. But I knew it exactly: someone who loves chess as much as you do would never accept a win like that. So I kept playing with you, looking for a chance to confess you.'

'When you locked the door behind us, I finally lost my patience. I needed all my mental strength to prevent myself from making you mine right there and then. And when you said that I can ask for anything I want, I thought that my chance finally came.'

My heart was beating in my throat. I had no idea that Yuma has had a crush on me for this long. And I realized something else as well. I've had a crush on him, for a long, long while. Yuma has just told me the whole story - being the honest person he always is.

'Just that you know' Yuma spoke to me once again. 'I wasn't going to ask for your body when we made the bet. No matter how much I want to have you, I wouldn't force something like this on you, knowing that you wouldn't enjoy it. I want to hear you moaning my name in pleasure, and not in pain.'

I don't know if my face can turn even more red than it already is. Yuma was blushing as well; there was a light pink flush spreading over his cheeks, matching his hair. My heart just wanted to explode.

'You know, Yuma' I spoke up 'I just wanted to win so I could impress you.'

Yuma looked surprised. I nodded.

'I know how silly it sounds' I said. 'But even so, I wanted you to praise me a bit, instead of teasing me.'

Instead of smirking, Yuma smiled sweetly at me. One of his hands left the wall and travelled at the top of my head. Then, he started stroking my hair.

'You always impress me, Gumi' he said. 'You are the best - after me, of course!'

He lightly laughed, turning back into the old Yuma I know. He however was still caging me to the wall. His amber eyes were still searching mine, and I only realized after a few seconds later that he was probably waiting for my answer for his confession.

I deeply sighed. I've never been truly in love before, nor I had a proper boyfriend. My only experience about love can be summarized in a few dates - and this amazing kiss with Yuma.

Yuma's eyes widened as I stood on my tippy toes. I was still too short to reach him, so I gently grabbed his collar and started pulling him down. With my other hand, I reached behind his neck, pulling him even closer. As the distance between our faces shrunk even more, Yuma's face turned bright red. When there wasn't even a centimeter between our lips, I stopped.

'Again' I whispered, gazing at his eyes.

Then I kissed Yuma on the lips, and started opening my mouth. He put his arms on my waist, pressing my back to the wall and my tummy to his stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he shoveled his tongue in my mouth.

Suddely, he slipped one of his legs between mine and started lifting it up. I started moaning loudly when his leg begun pressing the place between my legs, but my moans were muffled by his mouth.

Yuma then left my mouth and gave me a mischievous smile. With one of his hands he pinned my wrists to the wall, and with his other hand he pulled down my ribbon from my neck and undid two of the buttons on my blouse.

'Y-Yuma' I breathed out, a little scared.

'Hush' he said. 'Don't worry. I won't hurt you.'

I just nodded and closed my eyes. Yuma just said that he wouldn't hurt me, so I might as well trust him.

He kissed me on both of my cheeks, then started nibbling my neck. Until now, I didn't even know that I was sensitive there. He nibbled me on both sides of my neck, but then he hit a certain spot right above my collarbone, which was more sensitive than the others.

'Ahh~' I moaned. 'Yuma~'

Yuma giggled and continued kissing that spot, harder and harder, making me moan loudly. Suddenly, he sunk his teeth into my skin, and I felt blood dripping out.

'Y-Yuma!' I screamed.

'Ssh' he hushed me. 'I'm just taking my prize.'

Yuma then licked away the blood and went down to my collarbone, kissing and nibbling it more and more. He knew what he was doing, so I just let him do what he wanted while enjoying the show.

Yuma returned to my mouth, kissing me again. He suddenly put his left hand on my right breast and squeezed it, making me moan his name loudly. He stopped, giving me a chance to push him away - but it was the last thing I wanted.

'Damn, you're soft, Gumi!' said Yuma. I just groaned and moaned, letting him do what he wanted.

I don't know for how long we were making out. I was completely lost in pleasure, letting Yuma nibble the area between my neck and my breastbone. I wanted to stay like this forever - but sadly we were interrupted.

Someone started shaking the doorknob after they found out that it was locked. Thankfully I locked the door previously to prevent Yuma from escaping, which now gave me time to fix my uniform. When I finished putting back my ribbon, I nodded towards Yuma, who opened the door.

Kaito, the president of the chess club stepped in.

'Hey, guys!' he greeted us. 'You're early here today! How are my star players doing?'

'Fine, thanks!' smiled Yuma. He winked towards me, making me blush hard. He also smirked, almost giving me a heart attack.

Kaito looked at the chess board, which we didn't clean up because of our heated make-out session. The pieces were still tossed everywhere.

'I guess the two of you cannot stop playing' pondered Kaito. 'Who won?'

Yuma looked at me, this time however his smirk was replaced by a heart-melting smile.

'I think... that both of us won' said Yuma happily.


	2. Act 2

**Just to avoid confusion, this act is written in Yuma's Point of View. This chapter also has Lemon content, so only read it if you're into this kind of stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

'Yuma!' Gumi called my name. 'Are you done yet?'

Gumi and I were sitting in my room, only the two of us. It's been three weeks since that morning we spent together in the chess room. I'm really happy that Gumi accepted me and became my girlfriend. Since then we're officially going out, and this has been the best three weeks in my life.

Gumi is an amazing girlfriend. She blushes when we hold hands, she always brings me my favorite lunch and she doesn't hold back against me when we play chess. Thankfully, her burning desire to beat me hasn't faded a bit - even if now we stand at 88-0 for me. I'm glad that she loves me as much as she loves chess.

The only problem is our different daily routine. Since we are in different grades and different classes we cannot meet during lessons, so we sneak out and meet during breaks. The only longer period of time we spend together at school is during the chess training. Also, Gumi lives literatelly two minutes from the school, while I ride six miles every morning on my motorbike, so going to school together is out of option as well.

This is why I usually bring Gumi to my house after school ends and take her home before dinner. This is the only way we can spend some time in private - except when my sister, Mizki is at home. Officially she attends a collage, but she lives at home. She is also unusually interested in my love life, probably because she doesn't have one herself.

Thankfully, today my family is out, so nobody can disturb us - or so I thought. The large pile of math homework I was working on made me think otherwise. Recently, our math teacher went crazy and started giving us homework like there's no tomorrow. This is why I'm sitting at my desk, writing homework, and Gumi is sitting on my bed, playing on her game console.

I turned around and looked up at my girlfriend. Her emerald eyes were gazing at me.

'Almost' I answered. 'Just five or ten more minutes.'

'Uurgh' she groaned. 'Leave some time for your girlfriend as well, would you?'

'I'm leaving enough time for you' I said. 'Besides, don't you have homework as well?'

'I had' said Gumi. 'But I did it during health class, so I wouldn't have to waste time for it later. And by "later", I mean "now".'

I felt really bad about her. Now I do feel like I'm neglecting her. Thank God that it's Thursday, so I only have one day before I can go to my third date with her. Last time we went to the cinema, and this time we'll go to the zoo. But for that, we have to get through this day first.

Annoyed, I closed my textbook and turned around. Now that Gumi is feeling upset, I cannot focus on my homework anymore. The only time I like seeing her upset is when I tease her, so now I'll have to make it up for her. And I have the perfect way for that.

'What, are you finally done?' she asked.

'Not by far' I said. 'But I finally stopped caring.'

I stood up and started walking slowly and threateningly towards her. I was smirking, which made Gumi back down a bit. Oh, I'll love this so much!

'Y-Yuma...' she stammered cutely. 'W-what are you doing?'

'Don't worry, Gumibear' I whispered, enjoying her scared face. 'I won't hurt you.'

I sat next to her and without effort I pulled her onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and pulled her close until there was no space left between our bodies. She also wrapped her arms around my shoulder, our noses brushing. I deeply looked into her emerald eyes.

'I'm sorry for neglecting you, Gumi' I apologized honestly. 'You are my girlfriend and the love of my life. Even if I hardly have any free time, I still shouldn't neglect you.'

'I-I'm sorry as well' she stammered and blushed. 'I know that you have lots of work, yet still I'm so unpatient... I'm so sorry, Yuma.'

I chuckled at her cuteness. She is really adorable when she's finally being honest. She slowly closed her beautiful emerald eyes and leaned foward.

I closed my eyes and kissed her deeply. The best part was when Gumi started kissing back. We do this every morning and every evening, and she wasn't just getting used to it, but she was getting better and better in it.

My tongue lightly brushed against her bottom lip and she immediately opened her mouth, letting me in. I pushed my tongue in and rubbed her back with my hand, making her moan quietly. I brought one of my hands to her delicious breast and when I squeezed it I smiled.

I broke the kiss and pulled away to see Gumi's blushing face.

'Where did your bra go, Gumibear?' I asked with a smirk.

If it's possible, her face turned into a deeper shade of red.

'I-I thought you w-wanted to play with them' she stuttered, whispering. 'S-so I t-took it off in the school.'

I squeezed her breast hard and kissed her, enjoying her moans. I know that Gumi likes when I get a little rough. This is also why she is the best girlfriend ever. Nobody can moan the was she does. I stopped for a moment, and Gumi opened her eyes.

'Can I take off your blouse?' I asked.

Gumi blushed madly. She unwrapped her arms from my shoulder. At first I thought that I went too far, but she only brought them to her plaid green and white blouse and started undoing her buttons. When she finished and her blouse slipped down to her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around my neck again.

'D-dig in' she said, still blushing.

I cupped her ass in my hands, squeezed them and lifted up the moaning Gumi so her breasts were right in front of my face. I ripped the green blouse off her and threw it to the corner of my room. I breathed at her hot, bare skin, making her giggle.

'Y-Yuma!' she giggled.

I let out my tongue and licked her left nipple. I also brought up my hand to her right breast and started playing with it, earning a series of noises of pleasure from Gumi. She didn't only not have kissed with anyone before, she was also completely untouched in this area. She's been letting me play with her breasts for a while, but this is the first time I see her shirtless.

I put my entire mouth over her breast and sucked on it. Gumi moaned my name even louder, squeezing my neck with her arms. This all felt really good, and I was happy that Gumi was enjoying this as well. A month ago I'd have never thought of doing this with her, but now here I am, pleasing my girlfriend with everything I have.

Obeying my urges I gently laid Gumi on my soft bed and got on the top of her. Now I could take a closer look at her unclothed upper half. Her skin had the color of soft cream and she looked overall... delicious. She looked like some delicious dessert straight from a pastry shop's window. Gumi's eyes suddenly popped open.

'Stop staring!' she yelled.

'Sorry' I chuckled. 'You're just so beautiful.'

Gumi's head was red as tomato, and her whole body flushed in light pink. I continued kissing her, and she put back her arms around my neck. I slowly ran my hand down her soft stomach, and pulled down her dark grey skirt. I tossed it on the ground and touched her through her already wet, light green panties.

'Ahhh~' Gumi moaned. 'Why does this... feel so... _good_?'

I smiled at her comment and continued pushing the wet fabric inside her wet core, deeper and deeper. She let out a series of load moans, fully knowing that I was teasing her.

'Stop it, Yuma' she said. 'Don't tease me... Please touch me...'

With that, she grabbed my hand and guided it to her most private area. I started kissing her again, deeper than ever.

'Here comes the best part' I smiled, as I slipped my hand in her wet panties and shoved a finger inside her.

Oh God, she was soaking!

'Yuma!' she screamed, her back forming a perfect arc.

I started moving my fingers back and forth, earning noises of pleasure from Gumi. She however didn't stay put this time. As I started thrusting into her faster and faster, her hands left my back and travelled to my chest. She started unbuttoning my shirt, and when she exposed my neck, she broke the kiss and started running her tongue on my chest.

This felt different.

'Gumi~' I moaned, my ears turning red.

Good, she was participating now. Well, it's time to make this a bit more interesting. I thrusted a second and a third finger into her and moved it faster. Gumi moaned as she pushed her tongue in my mouth, reached to my belt and tried undoing it.

I understood what she wanted. I pulled my fingers out of her, stood up and kicked down my trousers. I saw that Gumi was already ready for the serious business, but I wanted to tease her a bit longer.

So I brought my fingers - dripping of her juices - in front of her face and really slowly I licked licked clean.

'Yuma!' Gumi yelped. 'Don't do that! It's dirty!'

I continued licking my fingers until it was shining clean. Gumi was watching me with wide eyes, biting into her bottom lip and gazing intensely. And I knew _exactly_ what she was thinking about.

'Oh?' I smirked, knowing well its effect on her. 'You want me to do this to you, right? You want me to shovel my tongue inside your dripping pussy and lick you clean, right?'

'M-maybe...' she stammered.

'So naughy' I laughed. 'You give me no other chance but to punish you.'

With that, I pulled down her soaking wet panties, leaned down to her private area and started licking her dripping pussy. She was clearly enjoying it.

'Yuma~' Gumi moaned.

She opened her legs, positioning them in an "M" shape, and used her fingers to spread her pussy lips wide. She then looked up at me with longing eyes.

'Make me cum, Yuma' Gumi begged on her adorable, irresistable voice.

'Your wish is my command, princess' I said, smiling widely.

I licked her around before shoveling my tongue in, accompanied by her musical noises. When I was inside, I licked her inner walls, making her moan in ecstasy. I then licked the roof of her walls, making her scream in ecstasy. Maybe I've just found a pressure spot? I'm lucky then!

Gumi's back made a perfect arc and she screamed her lungs out as she came. I waited patiently for her to calm down, and meanwhile I licked her clean, savoring her delicious juices.

'Looks like I won again, Gumibear!' I smiled at her.

'W-why?' she panthed.

'Well, I made you cum, right?' I asked. 'Mission accomplished!'

She was still panthing and blushing. I could have ketp looking at her forever, but she suddenly sat up. She crawled over to me and touched my boxers.

'Yuma...' she whispered breathless as she touched my erection.

She kissed me passionately, while not paying attention and pulling off my boxers, letting my hard member breath.

 _This_ was when her eyes became as wide as two plates. She was staring at my huge erection dumbfounded, and while she was like this I leaned close to her and whispered to her ears.

'This only shows how excited you made me, Gumi' I murmured.

She kept staring at me for a few more moments, then looked in my eyes.

'L-let me try it' she was almost begging.

'Have you done this before?' I asked. She shook her head.

'Watch your teeth' I warned her gently before opening my legs. I was also completely aware of the huge burning blush spreading over my face.

Gumi nodded and bent down. She curiously but gently grabbed my member, making me groan. Her hands were really warm, and I moaned even more when she started pumping. She then put her lips on its tip and started sucking it.

'Gumi~' I moaned unwillingly.

Fired up by my noises, Gumi started moving her head up and down while taking in as much of me as she could. When I saw that she was ready, I pushed her head down, so she was deep throating me. I gave in to the pleasure, letting out my moans.

Soon I reached my climax and released into her mouth. Gumi started coughing, and at first I thought that she choke on it, but then I saw that she only wanted to swallow everything I released. She shut her eyes tightly and covered her mouth with her hand, and only opened it when she made sure that there was nothing left in her mouth.

Gumi looked at me and laughed.

'It looks like I won!' she smiled. 'I made you cum as well!'

Like that, Gumi fell on the bed, and when I saw her my arusal sprang up again. She was on my bed completely naked, her legs wide open, her delicious breasts moving up and down. Her face was flushed, her forehead was sweaty, her green hair was a mess, but her glassy eyes were still shining with lust.

I bit onto my lip. I was feeling like this when we were in the classroom the morning I confessed her. Back then, I needed (and thankfully had) all my mental strength to restrain me from making her mine, but now all those restrains were gone without a trace. I had a burning urge, one I needed to satisfy without hesitation...

I had to have her. _Now_.

I lined up in front of her entrance, and for the first time since I asked her out I felt unsure. Gumi must have noticed it as well, as she spread her legs wide open and cupped my cheeks in her hands.

'I'll be fine, Yuma' Gumi encouraged me. 'Don't worry about me. Just enjoy yourself.'

'You know that it'll hurt, right?' I asked. 'The pain will fade away soon, but at first it'll hurt for sure.'

Instead of answering, Gumi brought one of my hands on her breast. I pinched her nipple a bit, which was harder than ever. I curiously brought my other hand to her pussy, noticing that it was already wet. Gumi blushed, feeling my touch.

'See?' she asked. 'I'm ready.'

I just nodded. I opened my drawer, pulled out a condom and fiddled it on. Then, I leaned down, kissing her deeply. Gumi wrapped her arms around my neck and braced herself for the incoming pain.

Without any further hesitation I plunged into her, breaking the thin layer of skin protecting her innocence. It was bliss, from the purest type. Gumi's pussy was so tight, warm and wet, and I felt like moaning. I enjoyed the moment, which I wanted to last forever...

I pulled back from the kiss. Gumi's face showed pain. _Extreme_ pain. I felt something warm coming out of her, and when I looked down I noticed that it was blood. I know that it's normal for the first time, but still...

I was about to pull out, but Gumi stopped me by hooking her legs around my waist.

'Keep going' Gumi begged. 'I know... I'm just being weak... but you're so very big inside me... I'm fine now, so please do it...'

Gumi was hardly speaking, but I obeyed and begun thrusting. At first she was moaning in pain, but soon those moans turned into moans of pleasure. She tightened her hold around my neck and pressed her breasts against me.

'Yuma~' she moaned loudly. 'Faster~'

I nodded and started thrusting into her harder and faster. Gumi was panthing heavily, stopping in-between to moan my name. My senses were dull; all I could hear was skin slipping against skin and Gumi's beautiful moans. Soon, Gumi also started moving her hips back and forth, matching my thrusts and making me moan.

'Moremoremoremore~' she cajoled.

I found the spot which made Gumi scream in ecstasy earlier and started thrusting it even rougher. I looked down at her adorable face. Her eyes were glassy, full of pleasure, love and lust. Her mouth was open, saliva dripping out and illegible pleasure screams came out. She looked like she was in pure bliss, and I intended on keeping it up.

'Gumi~' I whispered, forgeting any other words.

'Ah~' Gumi moaned. 'Yuma~'

Both of us were nearing the end. My thrusts were loosing speed, but they became rougher and they always hit Gumi's pleasure spot. Her inner walls were clenching around my hard member almost painfully, but I kept going. I had really little control over my body - and neither did Gumi.

Gumi came first, and soon after I came as well. I fell on her, but immediately rolled off her, onto my bed. When I pulled out my member from her still wet womanhood, Gumi let out a noise of irritation, like she wanted me to keep being in her longer.

We were just lying on the bed next to each other, cuddling and listening to the other's panthing. I pushed away a few green bangs from Gumi's face and gently kissed her on the lips.

'This was...' Gumi was searching for the right word.

'Pleasing?' I suggested.

Gumi nodded and tried to get back her breath. I grinned at her.

'What?' she asked.

'You won' I said. 'You came first. Congratulations!'

Gumi's face went red and she turned away from me. I chuckled and turned her back, making her emerald eyes look at me once more. I kissed her, and while doing so I put something around her neck. When I pulled away, she curiously examined her gift.

'Is this a necklace?' she asked.

It was, and not an ordinary one. The chain was made of gold, and it had a heart-shaped medal on it. Half of the heart was emerald green, and the other half was transparent pink.

'Yuma' Gumi whispered my name. 'This is beautiful!'

'Still not as beautiful as you' I said. 'I wanted to give it to you on our date the day after tomorrow, but today is as good as ever.'

Without any warning Gumi leaned foward and kissed me deeply. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her back.

'Gumi' I spoke up. 'Would you please... spend the night with me?'

Gumi blushed, but still nodded.

'Okay, but I have one condition' she said.

'What would that be?' I asked.

'Promise me that you'll do this to me again' she said.

I chuckled and pecked her lips.

'Anytime, Gumibear' I said happily. 'Anytime.'

* * *

 **Did you like it? I sure did! Gumi x Yuma is my second favorite Vocaloid pairing (right after Rin x Len). This is only a twoshot, but I'm planning on writing more oneshots with them. Review!**


End file.
